Me Hiciste Creer
by Abril Caballero
Summary: One shot, basado en la última escena de la última temporada de los Archivos Secretos X...


"Perdóname san Chris Carter por profanar tu obra sagrada…"

THE X_FILES no me pertence, el siguiente once shot ha sido escrito con el único fin de entretener, si es posible llamarlo de ese modo!.

OOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo

En la cálida habitación sólo se oía el sonido calmo de la respiración de ambos, mientras el sol avanzaba perezosamente en la mañana.

Los brazos de él la mantenían firmemente apoyada contra su pecho, unida su frente a la de ella mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Ella lo observaba, o al menos intentaba hacerlo, dada la proximidad de sus rostros esto se convertía en un reto. Respiraba su aroma, sentía el calor que se desprendía de su cuerpo firme, su respiración quieta, quizá demasiado tranquila considerando los acontecimientos pasados y los que se veían en el horizonte sin demasiado esfuerzo. Suspiró cerrando los ojos, refugiándose contra su cuello sintiendo que en su mente había un torbellino de miedos y otras muchas emociones y sin embargo la calma que provenía de su proximidad, de saberlo a su lado, de finalmente estar juntos era una calma que no podía explicar, su razón simplemente no podía explicar el por qué, aún cuando entendía lo efímera que podía ser esa paz producto de todo lo que los amenazaba.

Suspiro otra vez, abrazándose a él con más fuerza, como si con ello evitara cualquier separación, como si con ello sus cuerpos se sellaran y se convirtieran en uno desde ahí a la eternidad, se imaginó muriendo en medio de una explosión y que un equipo forense encontraría los restos chamuscados de los dos agentes más conflictivos en la historia del FBI…los restos chamuscados pero unidos en un abrazo eterno. No pudo evitar un gemido…porque esa visión le trajo el recuerdo de su separación de William. Hubiese dado su vida por unos días más a su lado. Toda la soledad a la que estuvo expuesta estando embarazada en ausencia de Mulder , el terror que sintió durante todo el tiempo que estuvo perdido…entendía que esos eventos le habían hecho una mujer más sensible, le habían mostrado una debilidad que no pensó que poseyera…pero que a la vez era una debilidad tan válida. Cuando el mundo que conoces se vuelve en contra tuya y te obliga a renunciar a los seres que amas es imposible mantenerse firme.

-Qué ocurre…?-consultó él inclinándose a mirarla. Ella trató de tragarse la lágrimas y mantenerse lo más firme que pudiera, aún cuando ya había soltado ese gemido. Negó con la cabeza pero él entendió. Para él las cosas tampoco habían sido fáciles. Tenía toda una vida de buscar respuestas, de pelear batallas imposibles y siempre quedarse con la sensación de perder aún cuando pudo encontrar mucho más de lo que esperó llegar a hallar. Pero sobre todo, su pelea mayor fue consigo mismo por saber que había expuesto a Scully, la llevó por caminos que debió haber recorrido solo, la haló cual imán dentro de sus teorías conspirativas, sus cruzadas y ella aceptó, lo apoyó, le acompaño y se entregó como no merecía. Toda la vida había sido un agente cretino y mediocre hasta que ella apareció, refutando sus hipótesis, desconfiando de cada prueba con su aire de sabelotodo que siempre tenía respuestas lógicas a todas las locuras que él elucubraba…hasta que ya no hubo lógica, ni siquiera para ambos y lo que germinó en sus corazones.

-Quisiera que todo esto hubiera sido diferente y de verdad creo que quizá esto es todo… - Ella alzó la mirada profundamente azul y sus ojos se perdieron en la oscura mirada de él.- Siento mucho que tuviéramos que renunciar a tanto por una esperanza tan vacía como la que Skinner quizo regalarnos cuando nos ayudó a escapar…Sé que "ellos"- no podía evitar el tono despectivo al referirse a las sombras que operaban en el sistema- … llegarán hasta nosotros, pero si eso los aleja de William no habrán ganado

-No es sólo eso…-susurró ella- EL día que entregué a William, renuncié a él porque era lo mejor para él. Han sido tantas cosas ,descubrí que de pronto soy tan débil , William está mejor donde está, lo sé…él está apenas empezando su camino.Tú y yo ya vivimos lo que teníamos que vivir…

-No lo suficiente…- murmuró atrapando el fino rostro de ella entre sus manos, mirándola con una mezcla de embeleso y culpabilidad.

-Te amo…- fue la cálida respuesta que ella le dio, acariciando con sus dedos las tibias manos de él que la sostenían suavemente, Fox Mulder sonrió, con esa sonrisa torcida arrogante que tanto detestaba pero que tanto había aprendido a amar en esos nueve largos años.

-Cuando te escucho decir eso, la vida realmente se siente dulce y hace que todo haya valido la pena…aunque podrías haberlo dicho antes y más seguido, de ese modo, quizás hubieses frenado un poco mi locura y me hubieras hecho aterrizar definitivamente.

-Sueles ser ausente y frío...quizás no me diste muchas oportunidades para hacerlo.

-Mira quién habla…-sonrió besando su frente para luego buscar sus labios y besarla profundamente.- Te amo, Dana Scully. – volvió a confesarle como varias veces la noche anterior, para agregar- nunca le dije semejante cosa a ninguna otra mujer ni creo que vuelva a hacerlo.

Esta vez fue ella quien sonrió satisfecha mientras se las arreglaba para quedar frente a frente con él, para testearle

Ni siquiera a tu noviecita esa…cuál era su nombre Phoebe Grey? Green?- Instintiva, inconsciente y conscientemente se negaba a mencionar a Diana Fawley. Sabìa que al menos a ella Fox Mulder sì le había dicho esas poderosas dos palabras.

Vaya!...lo recuerdas eh…-sonrió abrazándola con fuerza mientras hundía el rostro en la curva de su cuello, disfrutando a ojos cerrados de su fragancia…sin negarse el privilegio de una mordida suave.

Tengo buena memoria sólo eso…-bromeó cerrando los ojos para abandonarse a la caricia sobre su cuello.

Mulder se irguió para mirarla a los ojos, y acariciando su cabello comenzó a hablar. Si les quedaba poco tiempo, si todo se iba a acabar en las siguientes 24 horas o en la semana siguiente se había prometido que no desperdiciaría un instante con ella.

-Sabes la historia de mi vida como si hubieras estado ahí, y definitivamente has estado en mi vida, en toda mi vida de un modo u otro. Sabes cosas de mí que ni siquiera yo conocía. Me has hecho un mejor hombre, una mejor persona. Me diste un hijo y me diste tu tiempo, la única cosa que nadie puede recuperar. Me diste tu tiempo aún cuando yo no estaba y no…

Ella le hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-shhh…tú también me has dado esas mismas cosas. Más que nunca creo que todo ocurre por algo y tú me enseñaste a creer incluso en lo que no veía. Tuve Fé en ti cuando había perdido mi fé en Dios…hiciste que me reconciliara con muchos de mis fantasmas. Tú también me has hecho una mejor persona…- él besó sus dedos y se inclinó a besarla nuevamente, esta vez, con mucha más pasión

-Dios, Dana Scully…-confesó en un susurro desesperado- podría hacerte el amor ahora mismo si no supiera que esperamos visitas.

Scully le mirò entendiéndolo perfectamente y se oyò suspirar con el mismo desencanto que èl mientras estaba acariciando su cabello revuelto.

-Será mejor que preparemos el café…será una mañana difícil.- dicho esto se levantó de la cama extendiendo su mano en una invitación que él aceptó ciegamente y en silencio, si no lo hacìa, las visitas que esperaban podrían encontrarlos en una situación bastante comprometedora.

Mulder se acercó a la ventana mientras ella encendía la cafetera y aroma del café comenzaba a invadir el aire.

Cariño –le dijo con acento suave en medio de un suspiro, mientras observaba como una camioneta se acercaba por el solitario camino, haciéndola volverse debido a lo inusual del modo en que la había llamado- hay que poner dos tazas más. Ya han llegado nuestras visitas.- suspirò estirándose mientras se preparaba mentalmente para recibir a Reyes y Doggett.

Scully se acercó a la mesa pequeña junto a la ventana para mirar hacia el exterior, entregándole su mug a Mulder, para sentarse frente a él.

-Veamos primero…quizás necesitemos tres…- y giró el rostro para mirarlo y regalarle una sonrisa serena y amplia, estaba segura que Skinner también se habrìa auto invitado. "Cinco cabezas piensan màs que cuatro"

Mulder cerró un instante los ojos para devolverle la sonrisa y tomar su mano por sobre la mesa mientras esperaban tranquilamente su destino, cualquiera que fuese, mientras bebían una olorosa taza de negro café en grano…cada uno y a su modo habían aprendido a creer que nada es lo que parece, que existen cosas que están más allá de cualquier razón o entendimiento, pero sobre todo, habían aprendido a creer en el otro, por sobre todo lo demás.

FIN-


End file.
